Of Drabbles and Shenanigans
by Bayluff
Summary: Series of pretty random drabbles. Taking requests!


**Hey guys! I decided I wanted to write some drabbles and stuff. They're not really prompt based though…I'm just writing whatever I want. XD**

**I will take requests though, if you have any. **

**Sneaking Up On Raph pt. 1**

Silently it stalked.

Slowly moving across the mounds of white snow in search of his prey.

His eyes narrow when he spots it, sitting quietly on a lone rock, staring the opposite direction of which he was coming, his red mask tails blowing in the slight breeze.

Craftily, sneakily, he maneuvered, ducking under, over and around.

It paused, gathering material within his sleeve covered arms, the frozen crystals attaching themselves to his clothed sleeves as he cradled it against him.

Drawing closer, he held his breath, his prey must _not _know of his appearance.

Slowly it drew closer….

Almost…

There….

_SPLOOF_

"GOD DAMMIT MIKEY!"

"Hah ha! The Turtle Titan strikes again!"

Ooooooooo

**Just One of Those Days**

April had come over for dinner with the guys that night. She was looking forward to it, mostly because of how busy things have been lately they've been neglecting each other. Sometimes it's hard having friends who lived in the sewers.

When she came she noticed that dinner was rather simple, takeout pizza. Usually for these dinners, Mikey would make something (or at least, hand-made pizza). She didn't question it though; she didn't want to seem ungrateful.

However she couldn't help questioning one thing when they all sat down for dinner. "Where's Mikey?"

They tensed slightly and looked at each other. "Um, he's around." Leo answered cryptically, biting into his slice.

"He'll show up…eventually." Don continued, shrugging a shoulder nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" The red head asked firmly.

"Well ya see…" Don said only to be interrupted.

"It's one of "Those Days." Raph said, making quotation mark gestures.

"What do you _mean?"_ She asked again, frustrated.

Suddenly her questions were answered.

Mikey walked it, wearing a…not sad…but not happy expression on his face. He looked very unconcerned with everything. Stoic.

"Hey Mike." Leo said softly. "You hungry?"

"Mm. I guess." Mikey said quietly. April reeled back in surprise. She'd never heard Mikey speak that calmly. It was almost…scary.

"Got some pizza." He continued, indicating to the box.

"Cool." He replied before taking a slice and walking out of the kitchen. Raph took a bite of his pizza uncaringly.

"What's wrong with him?" April asked, looking at their faces frantically. _Why aren't they more worried?_

"Ms. O'Neil." Master Splinter spoke up from his cup of tea. "Sometimes one must find time to be calm in order to live a balanced life."

"…Huh?"

"It's hard for Mikey to be happy all the time." Donatello paraphrased. "So he takes a few days each year to just be really mellow and quiet and stuff. He's back to normal the next day."

"It's tiring bein' a goofball." Raph said with a smirk and Leo nodded sagely.

April shook her head. These four turtles and their father will always keep her on her toes.

Ooooooo

**It's Coming**

It was around two in the morning and Mikey was playing some video games. They had all stayed over at April's that night to give Master Splinter some peace and quiet, so they were all curled up in the living room. Instead of sleeping though, Mikey was content to play his game with the sound down really low.

Suddenly, Donnie shot up beside him. Mikey jumped in surprise and looked up at him. "Bro…?" He questioned hesitantly.

Don's head turned and he looked dead into Mikey's eyes. "It's coming." He said darkly, before promptly falling back down onto his nest and curling up again like nothing happened.

Mikey stared at his bro for a few minutes before whimpering and turning off his game. He didn't feel much like playing now.

The next morning Mikey woke up last and immediately wandered over to Don, who was reading the paper. "Hey Don, did you have a weird dream last night?" He asked, leaning over his shoulder.

Don snapped his paper to turn the page. "Nope. Well, at least I don't think so. Why?"

At that point the two oldest brothers were also listening to their discussion, Leo drinking his tea and Raph his coffee, the only thing betraying them was their clearly curious gaze on the two.

"Well at like, two in the morning you woke up and was like "It's coming!" all dramatic and stuff before you fell right back to bed." Mikey explaining, making wild hand gestures.

Donnie was silent for a minute. "Well…don't remember doing that."

"That is kind of strange." Leo commented. Raph snorted into his cup.

"Well, so is Don." The said genius glared at the red masked turtle and the rest had a good laugh about it.

About a week later the Triceritons invaded.

Ooooooo

**Sneaking Up on Raph pt. 2**

_Duh nuh._

He traversed slowly under the water, eyes locked onto his prey.

_Duh nuh duh nuh. _

A pair of long, green legs were kicking off in the distance, keeping the body afloat. As the predator peeked up for breath red shimmered in the water.

_Duh nuh duh nuh duh nuh._

Ducking under again he dove deeper to ensure his invisibility.

_Duh nuh duh nuh duh nuh duh nuh duh nuh._

It slowly reached out…

_DUH NUHHHHHH!_

_YANK._

_SPLASH._

He cackled as he swam away from the scene of the crime, just in time for his prey to shoot back up above water.

"DAMMIT MIKEY!"

"HAH-HA THE TURTLE TITAN STRIKES AGAIN!"

Oooooooo

**Nothing**

Leonardo was sitting quietly next to a pond by Casey's Grandma's farmhouse. It was a peaceful day; he had just finished some relaxing training, and was enjoying watching the fish in the pond swim in circles.

Then, surprisingly, Raphael came up to him. He stood at Leo's side for a moment before sitting down quickly next to him.

There was a slightly tense silence between them, before the red turtle made his first move.

"So…whatcha doin'?" he asked, staring down at the fish swimming in the murky water.

"Mm…" Leo shrugged one shoulder. "Nothin'."

Silence.

"What are you doing?" The blue turtle questioned back, still looking at the pond.

"…Nothin'."

So they sat there, doing nothing together, watching the fish twirl and spin in the water that reflected the shimmering sun above them.

Ooooooo

**Donny's Bad Day**

His logical brain told him that sitting on the roof of a tall building while it was raining wasn't a good idea. But his logical brain and his body didn't seem to want anything to do with each other today.

His hardrive crashed. His HARDRIVE _crashed. _It had been fine, he was working on projects, many projects, when suddenly the computer just up and blue screened. Despite all his fixing, working, pleading, begging, the stupid thing would not work, he could not figure out how to _make _it work.

He got a lot of his core information on a back up, but he lost about five projects that he hadn't gotten a chance to back up yet. Five projects that he poured his heart and soul into, just _gone. _All because he had been _lazy_.

Then, after that, he decided to distract himself with some chemical work. It was old notes, but he just wanted to see them work again.

Except he had tripped, added more substance into the mixture then he should have, and the stupid concoction _exploded._ While it was fascinating to find out what exactly would happen if he didn't put the correct mixture, it scared the crap out of him and sent his family on his tail.

Master Splinter and Leo lectured him for _hours._ HOURS! For a little mistake. Ugh, he knew how Mikey felt now.

So now, after a rather unpleasant day, there he was, surely about to end it on a horrible note of _getting a friggin' cold._ And more lectures.

He felt a presence behind him immediately, but knew it was one of his brothers. _"At least my ninja senses are still working."_ Don thought to himself, not turning around.

The slightly grass green legs that flopped down next to him told him that it was his immediate little brother next to him. To his surprise he suddenly found himself not being beat down by rain any longer, and a warm blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Finally looking up, he saw Mikey holding an umbrella over his head and sharing the wooly gray blanket that was wrapped around both their shoulders. His little brother gave him a goofy grin. "Hey bro, fancy meeting you here."

Donnie sighed and looked down at his hands again. "What are you doing up here?" He asked, trying not to seem upset but not really succeeding.

"To see my genius big bro o' course." Mikey responded, kicking his feet.

Donnie scoffed at that and Mikey flicked him in the shoulder. "Don't do that, you just hada off day is all."

"I never have off days." Don sighed, staring up now at the dark cover of the umbrella.

"There's a first for everything." Mikey said with a small smile. Perking up suddenly, Mikey reached into his belt and pulled out what looked to be a small piece of paper. Handing the umbrella to Don, the orange turtle peeled off what looked to be a sticker of a large gold star and stuck it right on Don's chest.

Chuckling slightly, Don handed the umbrella back to his littlest and peeled the sticker off his plastron. Looking at it, he couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter at the words "You tried" handwritten on the star.

"And that's all that really matters, right bro?" Mikey said with a hundred watt grin.

As Mikey curled up next to him and watched as the clouds began to clear away from the horizon, allowing them to see the gorgeous multicolored sunset, he responded, "Yeah, guess so Mike."

Ooooooo

**Sneaking Up On Raph Pt. 3**

Michelangelo lifted his arms above his head in what he deemed was a threatening manner. He took exaggerated tip toeing steps, but was still attempting to still any breathing or sudden movements as he moved closer to his prey.

Raph sat on the couch, watching some violent movie and relatively unaware of what was going on around him, considering how loud the movie was playing.

Mikey felt anticipation fill him as he stood just a foot away from his older bro, and he was just about to lower his arms onto his brother's shoulders at a velocity that would certainly startle the red turtle when dark hands shot up from Raph's body and grabbed his wrists. Mikey let out a shriek of surprise as Raph easily flipped Mikey over the couch and onto the floor in front of him.

Still holding onto his wrists, he yanked Mikey up further up so he was in the middle of Raph's legs and his little brother would have to tilt his head a hundred eighty degrees in order to look up at his face, which was looking down at Mikey with disapproval.

Struggling slightly, Mikey hesitantly declared. "Uh…the Turtle Titan strikes once again?"

"_No._"

Oooooooo

**A Horse of Course**

It was a very hot day and his three sons were all basking in the middle of the grassy front yard. He was sitting on the porch, trying to ignore his fur that was making him very warm and drinking iced tea (A beverage Ms. O' Neil made for him, it was quite refreshing). His two adopted children were resting in the shade of the house.

Master Splinter would have gone into the air conditioned house if it wasn't for the fact he was waiting somewhat anxiously for his littlest to come home. He had gone exploring early that morning while it was still cool and had not returned, and had not even brought his shell cell with him either.

Just when he was about to put his foot down and send his sons to go look for their missing brother, they heard a sound they did not often hear out here. It was clopping, fast clopping…like galloping hooves?

Everyone stood as the sound slowly got closer and closer before suddenly a huge, black horse burst through the wall of trees and stopped. On top of the beast was…Michelangelo?

"Hey guys!" He chirped, patting the heaving, sweaty neck of the horse affectionately. "Can I keep him!"

There was a disbelieving silence, which was only broken a few minutes later by the harsh slap of Master Splinter's hand connecting with his forehead.

Ooooooooo

**Amnesia Pt. 1**

"Donnnniiieeee…" Came the cry.

"Mmmiiikkkeeyyy…" Came the answer.

"Don." Mikey said seriously, kneeling beside Donnie's computer chair with clasped hands. "Plleeaasee let me use your computer for a few hours pweeasee?"

"Why." The genius said dully, fingers still clacking away.

"Cuzzz there's this game I wanna play a-"

"No."

"BUT DONNIEE IT'S REALLY GOOODDDDDD PLEASEEE?"

"What game is it?" Donnie sighed, throwing a bone.

"IIIIIT's a horror game!" Mikey said happily. "A really awesome, plot driven horror game and it's really really good please let me play it ppllleeaasse?"

Fed up, Donnie threw his hands in the air. "Fine! Fine. But I get to watch."

"Yes!"

About six hours later it was roughly two in the morning and Mike and Donnie were freaking out.

"RUN FASTER BRO!" Donnie yelled, gripping the back of his chair tightly as he leaned over the almost hyperventilating turtle's shoulder, staring intently at the screen.

"I'M TRYING!" Mikey cried back. "C'mon Daniel faster!"

He then broke the first rule of Amnesia. _Don't look back_.

"How far away from the monster am I-NOT FAR AT ALL NOT FA-" He was interrupted by the monster killing his character mercilessly. This is why you don't look back.

There was silence for a second before Mikey slowly crawled out of the chair and curled up on the floor.

"Why…." Donnie said pathetically, placing his head in his hands.

"I hate this gameeee…" Mikey said, his words muffled by his arms.

Oooooooo

**Amnesia Part 2**

Raph and Leo were sparing when they heard pathetically whimpering coming from Donnie's lab.

Stopping in the middle of the mock fight, they looked at each other before walking over to the open room.

There they spotted a rather unfamiliar sight, their little brothers playing a computer game together.

"What are you guys doing?" Leo asked, stepping closer. He was not prepared for the two the shriek, loudly, and turn around to face them.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Donnie screamed at them, placing a hand over his heart.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME _NOW?"_ Mike whined, turning back to the computer. "Right at the prison part… "

"What are you guys doing?" Leo asked again, walking closer with a chuckling Raph following behind.

"Playing Amnesia." The two answered, their attention focusing on the dark hallways of the computer screen.

"What is dat?" Raph asked, stopping behind Mikey's chair and watching as he sneaked around the very dimply lit area.

"Horror game." Don answered simply as Leo came up to watch as well.

"It's…it's really... We're only playing this game during the day now." Mikey informed them, squeaking slightly when he heard a growl and retreated into a nearby cell.

Suddenly Raph got an idea, a horrible, dastardly idea.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap…" Donnie muttered, listening as the moans of the deformed monster got closer to the room Daniel was hiding in.

Leo, who was curious to see what was scaring them so badly, watched closer.

Raph, waiting for the perfect time, lifted his hands in preparations.

Suddenly the door to their room was burst open causing the two turtles to shriek. Mikey turned and began staring intently at the game's wall, adapting the "I don't see you, you don't see me" rule that _sometimes_ works in the game. There was silence before the monster began to walk away and the two let out a breath of relief.

Taking his cue, Raph lifted his hands higher and slammed them down onto his little brother's shoulders, making an abrupt and loud sound.

Mikey literally _screamed._ He threw his arm back to try and punch Raph in the face in response to his fear but despite his hysterical laughing the red turtle caught the fist easily. The other two brothers were also laughing, although Donnie's seemed to be a little more forced (Raph so saw Don jump, he knew he got his genius bro too).

Twirling fully around Mikey yanked his hand out of Raph's grip and began to beat at the turtle's plastron with his fists. "NOT FUNNY RAPH, NOT. FUNNY."

"Really? Cuz I thought it was hilarious."

Oooooooo

**EXPLANATIONS**

**Sneaking Up on Raph pt.1: No comment**

**Just One of Those Days: When being cheerful the time, sometimes you gotta take a day off to be…unemotional I guess. I should know. My headcanon is that Mikey is the same.**

**It's Coming: THIS HAPPENED TO ONE OF MY FRIENDS AND IT'S PROBABLY THE MOST HILARIOUS THING EVER.**

**Sneaking Up on Raph pt.2: Jaw's theme. JAW'S THEME.**

**Nothing: Cuties. **

**Donnie's Bad Day: No comment**

**A Horse of Course: …Uhh…no comment?**

**Amnesia pt. 1 and 2: I REALLY LIKE THIS GAME OKAY ITS REALLY GOOD. SHUT UP.**

**AND REMEMBER! If you want me to write something specific I am taking requests. Lemme know! **


End file.
